


The Funhouse Incident

by your_average_gay_weeb



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anal, Crying, Cunnilingus, Demisexual Reader, Dildos, F/F, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Multiple Orgasms, Object Insertion, Teasing, Touch my body challenge, body issues, locked in the funhouse, panty stuffing, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19876933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_gay_weeb/pseuds/your_average_gay_weeb
Summary: Takes place during Chapter 4 of SDR2, the night of Nekomaru’s murder.It’s been a few days since everyone got locked in the funhouse, and sleep just won’t come to you. You hear a knock on the door, and slowly approach it with your sweatshirt in hand to choke the possible killer. You open the door to reveal... Monokuma’s gift?You’re not in the mood to use the gift right now, but it does give you an idea to hang out with the girl you love, Chiaki Nanami. Game are played, feelings are expressed, and eventually, you get a girlfriend.Which gets revealed in the middle of the trial.





	The Funhouse Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing on here, and I’m super excited to share my stuff! A lot of it’s kinda specific because I originally write them for myself, and I have specific issues and kinks that I put with each character as a fantasy.
> 
> Some things you should know about yourself in this are:  
> -You’re outfit is a sweatshirt, pajama pants, and lingerie of your favorite color  
> -You’re Demisexual, so you get sexual attraction for someone after knowing them for a while  
> -You have body issues  
> -You’re pretty much attracted to everyone on the island(except Nagito), but fell in love with Chiaki  
> -Your breasts aren’t small, but you wish they were  
> -You have glasses
> 
> I think that’s pretty much it! Hope you enjoy! I’m sorry if my list of what you should know is annoying.

_Italics are thoughts_  
(f/g) is favorite game

(y/n) P.O.V

 _“Goddamn it I can't sleep.”_ I thought as I laid in bed. I was lucky enough to get the average room due to Akane and Hajime taking the crummy rooms, but I haven’t been able to sleep well these past few nights. Part of the reason was probably due to how I’d constantly feel a bit guilty because I felt like they deserved the room more than I did. “I have a comfortable bed! That should be enough for me to be able to fall asleep!” I whispered to myself. “Is it because of tha-no. That can’t be it. The fact that I haven’t touched myself in a few days shouldn’t have any part in this! It was never a problem until Monokuma gave me-“ I heard a knock at the door. “-that.” I got out of bed, feeling around the floor for my sweatshirt in case the person on the other side tried to kill me. That way I could choke them by wrapping the sleeves around their neck.

I quickly opened the door and looked for my possible killer’s neck, but noticed that no one was there. I looked both ways, then down. “Oh no.” The purple dildo was there with yet another note. I looked both ways again, not wanting anyone to see me take what belonged to me. It’s not like I bought it or anything! I have it because on the third day of being trapped on Jabberwock Island, Monokuma gave it to me.

~flashback~

We had just watched poor Teruteru get deep fried by volcano, and I was too tired to cry. He was a cute little pervert, and I was sad that I wouldn’t be able to talk to him more. I was kinda hoping that something could happen between us. I mean, he’s not the only attractive person. I’m stuck on an island full of hot people! There’s Peko Pekoyama the Ultimate Swordswoman, Gundham Tanaka the Ultimate Chuni- I mean Breeder, Kazuichi Soda the Ultimate Mechanic, Ibuki Mioda the Ultimate Musician, and oh so many more. But there is one person I never want to associate with, and that’s Nagito because he got hella crazy during that trial. I want him to stay very far away from me. I may be sweet most of the time and have the title of Ultimate Fangirl, but I’m not afraid to kill him with my sweatshirt if he gets to close.

As I tiredly made my way to my cottage, I heard an equally tired voice behind me. “Hey, (y/n).” I turned to meet the voice, seeing Chiaki Nanami the Ultimate Gamer behind me. _“Shit! (y/n), you are too tired to function. You better not say anything embarrassing I swear to god.”_ “Yeah?” I yawned, still walking until I accidentally tripped over a rock. Expecting my face to sink into the sand, I closed my eyes. I then realized my left arm was holding me up on the sand, and a soft and gentle hand was gripping my right wrist. “You want help getting to your cottage?” I did a weird, loud yawns before nodding in reply. She pulled me up, putting my arm around her. She then put her arm around me as we started walking up to the bridge. As we reached the first island, I did another weird yawn. “Do you always do that?” “Not always, but often. Why? Is it annoying?” “No, I think it’s kinda cute.” She said while leaning her head on my shoulder a bit.

At this point, I was too tired to realize what I was doing. “It’s not as cute as you. Do you have (f/g)?” “Yeah! Do you want to play it? How about tomorrow after breakfast?” “Fuck yeah!” I yelled, throwing my right fist into the air. Chiaki giggled and I could feel how warm my cheeks were. After a bit more small talk about games we could play, we got to my cottage. I unlocked it after about a minute of tiredly fucking it up. She dragged me to my bed, and I was about to plop onto it when I felt an arm across my stomach stop me. “Wait, you need to take off your glasses.” She carefully sat me down on my bed and took off my glasses, putting them in my glasses case. Once I felt my glasses were off, I laid down and reached for a random plush that was on my bed. I suddenly felt a plush in my hands and could tell it was Chiaki giving it to me. “Thanks Chiaki! You’re such a cutie.” I said dragging out my words a bit. Before I fell asleep, I heard her giggle and exit my cottage.

The next morning I woke up and tried to remember what happened after the trial. “Ok, so he got executed, I was really tired, I walked ho-SHIT!” It all came flooding back once I looked at the plush she gave me, which turned out to be a (waifu) one. I put it down and grabbed my pillow, slamming it into my face multiple times while groaning very loudly. _“YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU TOLD HER SHE WAS CUTE! TWICE! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE SO TIRED!”_ I continued to mentally scream at myself until I heard a knock at the door. “(y/n), are you okay? Everyone’s waiting for you.” I could tell it was Mahiru. “O-oh. Um… yeah I’m fine! I’ll be out in a bit! Can you wait for me?” “Sure!” I put on my glasses and then ran to my dresser, putting on a clean pair of panites as soon as possible. I then ran to the door, opening it to show Mahiru that I was ready to go. She saw that I was panting from all my running and put her hand on my shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay?” “Yeah, I’m perfectly fine!” I replied, locking my cottage before walking to the hotel with Mahiru.

Once we entered the hotel she asked about why I was groaning before. I told her it was nothing, hoping she wouldn’t ask anymore questions. She didn’t, and once we got up the stairs, I hugged her. “Thanks for waiting for me and walking me here.” She was a bit surprised, but settled down and hugged me back. “No problem.” We pulled out of the hug and smiled at each other. “Heeeeeeey, what’s going on between you and Mahiru?” “Nothing if you really need to know, Kazuichi. I was just thanking her for bringing me here.” I said while getting my breakfast. Once I sat down, we started the first morning meeting without our leader.

As I was about to leave I saw Chiaki get up -while playing her game, of course- and went over to her. “Are we still on for gaming?” Chiaki looked up from her game long enough to realize it was me and continued playing. “Yeah. I’m kinda surprised you remember that, you were really tired. You still up for it?” I smiled, taking in how cute she looked while gaming. “Yeah! I’m just going to check my mailbox before we start, is that cool?” “Yeah. See you.” She started walking down the stairs to the main entrance and I went down the stairs that led straight outside. I jogged to my cottage and opened my mailbox to see a note and a dark cylinder-like object. I took out the note, reading it quietly out loud.

“‘I saw how you were looking at Chiaki during the investigation and trial earlier, so I got you this! It’s brand new, so use it ‘til it breaks! -Monokuma’.” I put the note in my pocket and reached for the object. “What does he mean? What would I nee-“ I stopped as I felt the object. _“Is this…?”_ I slowly pulled it out. _“Yep.”_ It was a purple dildo with little bumps all around. I quickly put it in my pocket, unlocked my cottage, and ran to my nightstand. I opened the bottom drawer and threw the note and dildo in there. I then calmed myself down and went to her cottage with millions of thoughts running through my head. _“What does he mean by ‘the way I was looking at Chiaki’? I was just watching her investigate! I barely know her! I don’t even know if I want to have sex with her yet!”_ I shook the thoughts out of my head and knocked on her door.

~back to now~

Well, that was the day when I knew I wanted to fuck her, so I’ve been using that dildo every night until I got stuck in the funhouse.

I closed the door and turned on the light, wincing at the sudden brightness before reading the letter. This note said, “You left this in your cottage, so I was kind and brought it to you! And I know this delivery is late, but better late than never! -Monokuma”. I dropped my sweatshirt by the door and walked to the nightstand, remembering the first time this happened as I put it in the bottom drawer. I wasn’t in the mood to use it right now, but it did give me an idea. I put on my sweatshirt, turned off the light, and quietly walked to her room. I knocked on the door loud enough that she could hear it if she was still awake, but not too loud to accidentally wake up Akane or Hajime.

I was about to knock again when the door opened up revealing Chiaki in just her skirt and button up, which didn’t look like she hurriedly put it on. “Hi, (y/n). Do you need something?” She sweetly asked with a small smile. “Sorry if I woke you up, but I can’t sleep so I was wondering if we could play some games?” “It’s okay, I can’t sleep either. Come in.” She opened the door wider and I stepped inside. We went over to her bed to sit down. “Damn, this is so fucking comfortable! It feels like memory foam!” I said as I bounced on the bed a bit. She giggled. “I’m not sure if it is, but I don’t really care. I’m just glad to have a heavenly bed. So, do you know what you want to play?” “What do you have? I know you weren’t able to bring everything, especially since we didn’t know this would happen, but I noticed you brought your switch and a couple games.” “I have Golf Story, 1-2-Switch, Overcooked, Snipperclips, and Mario Kart.” “How about Mario Kart?” “That sounds good.” Chiaki got up and went to where her jacket was and pulled the game and switch out of her pockets.

After about an hour and a half of playing, we got bored and stopped. “Is there something you want to do, Chiaki?” I asked while giving her my remote. “There’s this challenge I know people did, and it looks fun, so I wanna try it.” “Do you remember what it was?” “It was where people would be blindfolded and had to guess what part of the other person’s body they were touching.” I looked at her, a blush slowly emerging onto my cheeks. _“That challenge? That’s more for couples.”_ “O-oh. Ok. Y-yeah, we can do it if you want.” I said while moving my position so I was facing her with my legs criss crossed. “Do you not want to?” “I-it’s not that! It’s just… that was more of a couples challenge. But I’m still willing to do it if you really want to! We can use your jacket’s hood and put it over our faces!” I could feel myself getting nervous and my cheeks warm up. She laughed a bit, calming my nerves a little. “That’s a great idea! Do you want to guess first or should I?” “I-it’s your jacket, so you can go first.” She nodded and went to her jacket, putting all of their contents on the nightstand before picking it up.

After a few rounds, it was my turn. I put the hood over my face, and lightly tied the sleeves around my neck so they wouldn’t get in the way. She grabbed my hand and I stuck out my pointer finger. The area was smooth, but I could feel small bumps that felt like they held thick hair. _“Is this…”_ I hesitated to answer, afraid my thoughts were correct. After a little while more of Chiaki rubbing my finger against the area, I finally spoke. “Is this your vagina?” I shakily asked. “No, silly!” She let go of my hand and I instantly pulled the hood off of my face. “It was my armpit.” She grabbed my finger again and started stroking it. “Oh, thank god! That really scared me!” She released my finger and I continued taking off the jacket. “Why did you think it was down there?” “Well, I don’t know! It felt like it could’ve been.” I had my hand out so she could take the jacket, but it took her a little bit to realize it was there.

As she put it on, I asked if everything was okay. “Yeah, I’m just wondering if they do feel similar enough to confuse.” I looked at her, slightly scared to where this was going. “Hey, (y/n)?” Chiaki looked at me as she finished tying the sleeves together and put her hand on my knee. “Y-yeah?” I gulped. _“Oh shit what does she want me to do I’m scared and nervous where is this going I mean I love her I truly do but I don’t want to ruin our friendship or anything aaaaaaaaaaggghhhhhh.”_ My thoughts continued to ramble on until she spoke. “Can you let me feel yours so I can maybe understand your guess?” I couldn’t think. All my thought were jumbled together and my heart was beating painfully fast. I was shaking a bit due to my nervousness, and I think she could tell. “Please, (y/n)?” Chiaki grabbed my cheek and looked into my eyes. “S-sure.” I said, slowly calming down as I looked into her eyes. She smiled and put the hood over her face.

“Tell me when you’re ready for my finger.” “I will.” As I changed my position to make this easier, I tried to think of anything that could happen. My mind was a fog, so I decided to just focus on taking my pants down to my knees and lowering my panties down enough so she wouldn’t be able to accidentally touch it and have the answer right away. I then took my right arm out of the sleeve and put the excess hoodie over my shoulder. “Ready.” I said as I sat on my knees. She extended her finger, and I led her hand to my valley first. I made sure she stroked in an area that was less likely to give away the answer. She felt it for a few more seconds before giving a small hum, signaling me to go to the next area. I made my armpit as flat as I could and let her feel. “Okay.” I led her finger back to her body and put my arm down. “So which was which?” I asked, fiddling with my fingers. She hummed in thought before responding. “I think that the first was your armpit.” I laughed, smiling a bit knowing that I tricked her. “Nope! The first was my pussy, my armpit was second.” Chiaki undid the sleeves and took the jacket off, her eyes blankly looking at my body. I looked away and blushed.

I saw her looking at both areas for a bit before closing my eyes out of embarrassment. The next thing I knew, I felt the front of me being touched. I opened my eyes in surprise, watching her as she ran her finger over my pussy. She then grabbed my arm and raised it, feeling that area again. She then went back down, going vertically instead of horizontally. I looked up, waiting for this embarrassment to be over when I felt her finger going up my happy trail. I squeaked in surprise, putting my hands over it, looking at them as I felt my blush getting deeper. I heard Chiaki giggle once more, and then I felt an embrace. I looked up, realizing that Chiaki was hugging me. “(y/n), you are so cute. I’m glad you decided to hang out with me.” I let those worlds sink in for a bit. “Wait, do you like me?” She pulled out of the hug and looked into my eyes once again, love clouding them as her lips formed into a gentle smile.

“Of course I do! Who wouldn’t? You’re so sweet and kind, and you don’t really care what others think! You are always there whenever someone needs help. You are such an adorable girl and I’m so glad we are stuck on this island, and in the funhouse. You make me forget about how we’re stuck and I love you so much! That’s why I always go to you when I need help with dating sims!”

I just stared at her as she spoke, shock visible on my face. “I-I just like helping people and giving hugs! I also don’t want people focusing on how we are stuck here because that’s always on my mind when I’m alone and it gets me really depressed! And I do care about what people think! I’m very insecure and I have extremely low self esteem and giving hugs makes me feel good! I get so fucking lonely and I hate being alone and I just want to be with you! I love you so fucking much!” Tears were streaming down my face and Chiaki got closer to me, taking off my sweatshirt before hugging me once more. I let my tears soak into her shirt, sinking my head into her pillowy breasts.

Once I was done crying, which took a few minutes, I got out of the hug and pulled my pants back up. I got up to grab my sweatshirt when I felt her hand grab mine. “Where are you going?” “Oh. Well, I felt like it’d be awkward if I stuck around after breaking down, so I was gonna go back to my room.” “Stay. I’m don’t think I’ll be able to sleep for a while, and I feel like you might not be able to either.” She had a point. “Okay. I’ll stay.” I walked toward the bed while putting on my sweatshirt. “Wait.” I put my head through the head hole and looked at Chiaki, humming in response. “Take off your clothes.” My eyes widened and I took a small step back. “W-Why?” “Because I want you to. We like each other, so it’s fine, right?” “I guess so.” I took my head out and threw the clothing onto the floor, then slid out of my pajama pants. I sucked in my stomach as I sat on the bed. She looked at me, and I looked away, blushing.

“Why are you sucking in your stomach?” Chiaki asked, poking at it. I jumped a bit because it tickled. “Well, I’m insecure about it. It’s way too big and I really hate it.” I put my head down. “Lay down and let it out.” My eyes widened at her, and she just looked at me with “please” written on her face. I laid down, resting my arms next to me and crossing my legs a bit. I let my stomach out, gripping the sheets and closing my eyes so I wouldn’t be tempted to cover myself, but opened them once I felt something on top of me. I looked at what it was, my face heavily flushed as my eyes went up to hers.

“You’re so adorable, (y/n). Your voice, your personality, your body, everything. You are so beautiful.” She said while lightly tracing her finger up to my breasts. I whimpered due to it tickling me. “I-I’m not _that_ attractive! A-And I’m really not that special or anything! I’m not as amazing as you! You are so-“ My blush got more intense as she leaned down, cutting me off with a gentle kiss. I raised my head, leaning into the kiss. She started licking my bottom lip and I denied her access, wanting to see what she’d do. I suddenly felt Chiaki’s thumb going under my bra and rub my left breast. I moaned into the kiss, leaving my mouth closed. She stopped rubbing and moved her hand to my inner thigh, making me gasp due to how sensitive it is. She slid her tongue into my mouth, exploring every area with a technique that made it seem like she’s done this before. After a little bit, we pulled out for air and I asked her about it.

“Oh, no. You’re my first everything. I’ve just played enough ecchi games to visualize what they are doing. I’m applying the techniques they use on you. Do you not like it?” “I-it’s not that, it feels amazing! I love it!” I realized how warm I was, but I didn’t give a single fuck.

She got off my stomach and took off her skirt as I unbuttoned her shirt. We threw her clothes across the room, a small laugh escaping my lips. Once her clothes were on the floor, she instantly attacked my neck and I moaned a bit. She kissed and bit at different parts of my throat and collarbone, clearly enjoying how I would whimper and tense up at the feeling.

After a little while of her leaving marks on me, she pulled back and admired my body. I looked at hers as well, tracing over different parts for a few seconds before moving to a new area. I then got an idea. “Wait! I have something that will make this even more enjoyable! I’ll go get it!” I quickly got off of the bed and ran to the door, leaving it ajar as I quietly left to grab the dildo. I closed the door a minute later, trying to hide it as much as possible. I walked over to her with it behind my back.

“Where did you get that?” She tilted her head to the left a bit. “Monokuma gave it to me after Teruteru’s trial, but I didn’t get it til the next morning after breakfast when I checked my mailbox. Then tonight, he gave it to me again. And that’s actually what gave me the idea to hang out with you, and I’m glad I did.” I smiled at her, and she grabbed the wrist that was holding the dildo. Chiaki pulled me to sit on her left, then ran her fingers over the bumps for a few seconds. Then, to my surprise, she started licking the tip a bit before instantly deepthroating it. My eyes widened, seeing how good she was at this. Every time she went back up, I could feel myself getting wetter and my blush getting darker. I suddenly felt her slender fingers go down my legs and rub my bundle of sensitive nerves through my panties. I gasped and braced my free hand on the bed. I put my head on her shoulder, trying to catch my breath.

After a few minutes of that, she stopped to steady her breathing, giving me a break from that sexy torture. Once she regained her breath, she looked at me. Her eyes were filled with love, lust, and excitement, and she had a small smile. “Straddle me.” I realized what she was asking me to do, and I carefully did so. She stuck the dildo in between my boobs and wrapped her arms around my neck. I opened my mouth to say something -not that I knew what to say- and she quickly slid her tongue in my mouth again, ravishing it. _“How many ecchi games has she played?! She is really good at turning me on and surprising me. Chiaki‘s a fucking_ goddess _!”_ I wrapped my arms around her neck, playing with some of her hair as we passionately kissed. She pulled back, a string of saliva connecting us for a second before she broke it while going back down to deepthroat the dildo once again.

As Chiaki went up and down, she made the sloppiest noises, which made me even more hot and bothered. I didn’t know what to do, or how she came up with this idea. Suddenly I felt drops of saliva hitting my skin and lost it. “Chiaki! Just shove my panties in my pussy and fuck me in the ass already!” I moaned. She went right back up to look at me, which ended up with saliva gathering near her mouth, driving me crazier. “What?” She asked, tilting her head a bit. _“Damn, she’s pushing all my buttons!”_ “I-I want you to sh-shove my p-panties in my pussy and f-fuck my ass.” She looked at me confused. “P-panty stuffing is one of my kinks...and you’re teasing me way too much.” I looked away, blushing harder than ever before. “Ah. I see. Sit on the bed.” I got off her and sat on my knees, setting the dildo aside as I did. She attacked my neck again, which caused me to moan and draw my attention away from the fact that she was unclipping my bra. She pulled away, and I could feel my straps coming off of my arms. I was about to cover my breasts out of embarrassment when I saw her look at them. I decided to be nice and not cover them, just for her. As she looked at them, I moved my head to the left, not wanting to watch her look at my breasts.

Chiaki squeezed them a bit, making me flinch out of surprise and pleasure. She let go of them a few seconds later. “Beautiful.” She whispered. “They aren’t that great.” I mumbled, hoping she wouldn’t hear me. “I know you don’t like them, but they really are gorgeous.” I stared at her in shock. “H-how did you-“ “I heard you ranting to Ibuki about it a while ago. Why don’t you like them?” “They’re just blobs of fat that won’t be useful until I have children, _if_ I decide to do that. Plus I’d just rather be an A or B cup. And I just don’t really understand why people like them so much, which is hypocritical because they are one of the reasons I like girls. Like yours, yours are so big and they look really comfortable! Sometimes I just want to- ah!“ I put my hands over my mouth after I realized I was rambling. Chiaki just stared at me, making me nervous. _“Did I make her uncomfortable? Does she not want to do this anymore? Oh god, what did I do?”_ “I-I’m sorry.” She was silent for a few more seconds before she started laughing, her cute voice helping me calm down a bit. She took off her bra before going in for a hug, pushing me down at the same time.

Chiaki started kissing my cheeks and neck and I lightly gripped her shoulder, playing with a strand of her hair. She started going lower on my body, pecking and nipping at my breasts, stomach, hips, and inner thighs. Once she was done, she slowly pulled my panties down my legs. Chiaki pushed my legs aside and tucked her hair behind her ears before diving in, and my back arched at the new feeling. Her supple lips ran over bits of skin as she licked the juices around my slit, making me gasp and squeal, along with causing my mind to go blank.

“Fuck, you’re good~” I moaned, squeaking as she stuck her tongue into my slit. Her tongue felt amazing in me, and I clenched my fists as I felt my walls do the same a little while later. “I-I’m g-“ I couldn’t finish due to Chiaki pulling her tongue out of me, causing me to whimper, but I stopped as I saw a glimpse of (f/c), knowing what was coming up. I felt part of my panties rub against my slit, making me squeal as I felt her push it into my pussy, her cold fingers against my warm walls making me screech louder.

“You’re doing really well, (y/n). It’s almost all the way in.” Chiaki said, rubbing my inner thigh with a small smile on her face. I nodded as I felt her slender finger guide more of the fabric into my wet hole, arching my back a bit and moaning as her fingers rubbed against my walls, curling them as she helped the rest in. I moaned as I felt the last of my panties go in. She then rubbed her wet fingers around my pussy, messing with my lips and clit a bit. “Mmm~” I moaned, shivering in pleasure. Chiaki gave me some more light kisses on my lips and chest, still tracing down there. She lightly bit and pulled on my right nipple as she pulled away, her finger stopped tracing around my entrance. I moaned out in longing, sitting up a little so I could see what she was doing. She grabbed the dildo, sucking on the tip once more. I felt a sudden wetness enter my ass a bit, making me sink back into the bed. As I hit the bed though, she pulled out, quickly replacing her finger with the tip of the dildo. She slowly pushed it in, stretching my ass. “Aah~” I yelled in pleasure. Once I felt it all the way inside me, I felt her pull out my panties a bit.

She then started to pump the dildo into me at a good pace while slowly pulling out my panties with her teeth, lightly licking around my slit every once in a while. “Oh shit! Mhhhhh~” I whined as she suddenly grabbed my left bud, causing more pleasured sounds to escape my lips. I tightened my grip on the sheets, arching my back in pleasure. When she had pulled my panties out about halfway, I felt her tuck them back in with her tongue, making me arch my back more.

As she got closer to pulling them all the way out, she pushed the dildo in and out a lot quicker, creating a knot in my stomach. She hit my G-spot, which made me start shaking as my head went deeper into the mattress. “Aah, Ch-Chiaki! I-I’m- Fuaah~” My voice shrilled in ecstasy. As I came, I felt my panties leave my slit and Chiaki’s tongue quickly replace it, causing my voice to go a bit higher. My mind was so fogged up, I didn’t even realize my legs were shoving Chiaki into my pussy more, or that she was going even faster with the dildo. “R-Righ th-there! Uuaaaahhhhh~” Another knot was quickly building up, and as quickly as it came it was gone. I just laid there as Chiaki cleaned me up, my daze even stronger.

A few seconds later, I felt both my holes empty, and I made a longing whine. Chiaki came back up and looked at me with a small bit of my cum near her adoring smile. “You tasted amazing, (y/n).” She wiped the bit of my love off of her cheek with her finger and put it in my mouth. As I absentmindedly started to suck on her finger, Chiaki just stared lovingly at my tired, half-lidded eyes. She pulled her finger back, a bit of saliva flinging onto my face. 

Third P.O.V

Chiaki stared at (y/n) as she slowly went to sleep from all the bliss she was in. Her eyes were filled with love, admiration, and care as she admired the fangirl’s sleeping body; how she was sprawled on the bed, how her hair framed her face, the slow rise and fall of her perky breasts, it was all so beautiful to the gamer. She moved the dildo and panties to the nightstand before grabbing the blanket that was at the foot of the bed, kissing (y/n) on the lips before lying down next to her.

(y/n) P.O.V

~in the trial~

“Hajime was… with Miss Sonia and Chiaki that early in the morning? D-Don’t tell me you three were together since last night!?” Kazuichi stuttered out, staring at Sonia in shock. “Of course not, idiot! Chiaki wa- I mean she’d never do something like that!” I yelled, catching myself before almost giving away that I was with her the entire night.

A little bit later, I mentioned how I didn’t meet up with everyone in Grape Tower until investigating, purposely not mentioning that Chiaki woke me up from last nights… hangout shortly before I met up with them.

~farther in~

“Not only did I not hear the alarm, I never even heard that rumbling sound.” Nagito confessed, sending the room into confusion.

We were currently trying to figure out why Nagito didn’t go to the Strawberry House lounge when the alarm went off in there.

“You… you’re definitely fuckin’ lyin’!” Kazuichi yelled, pointing at Nagito. “H-However… that is also true for me… It is obvious that I did not hear the alarm in Strawberry House… but I did not hear the rumbling sound either. Is that not strange? I mean… everyone else heard it…” Sonia trailed off near the end. Everyone stared at her with puzzled looks.

“...To be honest...it’s not just them. The same goes for me, too.” Chiaki stated, raising more confusion in the group. “I was in a pretty deep sleep, so I thought that’s why I couldn’t hear it, but…It wasn’t that… I couldn’t hear it at all.” She added. “I didn’t hear it either, and that kinda scares me.” I pulled my hands out of my pocket and played with my fingers, nervously trying to think about why Chiaki and I didn’t hear the noise.

“Couldn’t hear it…?” Akane hummed in thought. “What does that mean?” Everyone was drawn out of thought by an irritated sign, which I knew belonged to the white haired burnt biscuit. “You still don’t know?” Nagito started, resting his left arm on the podium. “Think about what Chiaki, Sonia, and I who didn’t hear a sound have in common, and I’m sure you’ll figure it out…”

I pretended to be in thought while everyone else genuinely questioned why those three couldn’t hear it. I had now realized that Chiaki and I didn’t hear it because of how she has the deluxe room and how we… yeah. “Nagito, Sonia, and Chiaki… The three of you were staying in the Deluxe Rooms, right? If I recall, the Deluxe Rooms are…” “The reason we could not hear the rumbling noise…” Sonia finished.

“That’s right...it was because the Deluxe Rooms have superior sound insulation. You actually noticed that… Nice catch, Hajime. Are you using your ‘Ultimate Reserve Course Student’ talent?” Nagito remarked in his annoying voice. “But… why did (y/n) not hear it then? She doesn’t have a Deluxe Room!” Kazuichi yelled, pointing at me. “I wasn’t able to sleep, so I hung out with Chiaki last night. I ended up sleeping with- I mean in her room.” I flushed at the mistake I almost made, hoping no one noticed.

“So that’s why you said Hajime wasn’t with her last night! It also makes sense to why you were really tired when I saw you… you were recovering from your night games! Dammit! Why can’t I get any action?” Kazuichi whined. “That’s because you haven’t told her that you like her. Plus you just creep on her, and she’s focused on her own crush.” Chiaki sighed. “...So are you two dating?” Hajime asked, glancing between me and Chiaki. “Yeah, does that really matter?” I could feel the embarrassment in my cheeks as I gave my reply. I really just wanted this question session to be over and focus back on the case. At least they know we’re dating, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love panty stuffing jfc. And Chiaki best girl.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
